6 Tasks: The result of Task 1 will be a User Requirements Specification document that will guide development of the droplet detection system. This document will evolve as the design is created In Tasks 2 and 3 and will be included in the final documentation package delivered to the sponsor. The results of Task 2 will be an optical design and image processing software designed to measuring droplets from an 8-tip linear array with a standard 9-mm spacing. A prototype sensor Implementing this design with a mechanical fixture for adapting it to a commercial low-volume liquid dispenser will be created in Task 3. The result of Task 3 will be a prototype droplet detection system based on the design created in Task 2. The prototype will be tested using a variety of liquids to demonstrate its functionality in Task 4. The result of Task 4 will be a set of test data showing measurements of droplet size and statistics for a range of Iiquid compositions, colors, and size distributions. The laboratory prototype will be tested and refined through these experiments to create an optimized set of performance specifications for optimizing the Phase II product design in Task 5. The result of Task 5 will be an optimized droplet detection system design suitable for fabrication in a subsequent Phase II program. This design will be documented in Task 5 to facilitate commercialization. The result of Task 6 will be a detailed requirements and design document that will be used to fabricate a commercial prototype in the subsequent Phase II program.